Her Song
by HikaQuOTEszz
Summary: Mikan Sakura world's richest and famous singerDiscovers that she has a alice and goes to Alice academyfull summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so don't blame me for some of my mistakes and if its boring but I really hope you like it!!!**

_**Summary….**_

_**Mikan Sakura world's richest and most popular singer**_

_**Discovers that she has a very rare Alice and she goes to Alice academy **_

_**And meets the most dangerous boy in the academy the black cat**_

_**A.k.a Hyuuga Natsume and they started to fall in love with each other keeping her true **_

_**Identity. Will they last or Will they fall?**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:** Who is she**

"Natsuhiboshi naze akai

Natsuhiboshi atataki " a girl with a beautiful brown orbs and a chocolate hair sang under a sakura tree

"Mikan,time to change! You are late!"a boy with a dark blue eyes and blonde hair with bloody highlights shouted making Mikan stop her song

"yes, I'll be there josh!" Mikan replied while dusting her skirt and started to walk and silently whispered"I hope I can find my happiness"

After a few minutes a door squeak and Josh, Mikan's manager open the door

After a few seconds Mikan came out wearing a cut pink gown that fits her perfect curves with white roses embroided in it. She walks on the stage as she heard everyonre scream her name. She put a fake smile and started to sing.

Later on the concert was finish and she exited the stage and 2 men in black aproach her and said "Ms. Sakura we will be pleased if you'll enroll at alice academy, Don't worry about your father we already ask his permission"

This leaves Mikan at a confused state and after she recover she think for a while and said " this would be interesting! kay! I'll join you but Josh should enrool to! its about the alice thing right? then i'll be no problem at all"

"as you ms. Sakura, Mr. Iyematsu will be welcome too, we'll pick you tommorow noon. Goodbye then!"the men in black said then walk away!!

and thus our story begin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well sorry if it doesn't meet you expectation... Im very very very sorry everyone

but ill try my best to make this story more interesting so please read and enjoy!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan: wow I'm really cool here

Blue shadow: not for long kiddo!

Natsume: It's a boring story if I will never appear

Mikan: no, it's more interesting if Natsume is an idiot

Hotaru: who cares, Oi (referring to me) where will I get my money?

Mikan: Hoooooooooooottttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!(Trying to hug Hotaru)

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Natsume: (pointing to me) she does not own Gakuen Alice!!!! Even she does she has no choice and I will never allow it! She own Josh Iyematsu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER2: WELCOME TO ALICE ACADEMY

The next day after Mikan was invited to join the academy….

Mikan was sitting in a white couch and watching a movie on big plasma TV with her father and silence totally engulfs them and Mikan decided to break it" father, we were expecting that the academy would find out about my alice but do I really need to do my mission?" she asked

"What are you saying Mikan? You know that you are the only capable one to protect the academy"

"Well you see father about my singing career"

"Remember your promise, Mikan"

"As you wish father"

" _It's not that hard but you'll kill your own mother in this mission and its probably so hard to see someone you longed for die and the worse of all you are the one who kill her" _Mikan thought and sigh heavily

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"I guess they are here" Mikan said while standing up and started to carry her bag but Josh picks it and started to walk and enter a black limousine and silence engulfs them but Josh break it

"Mikan tell me what's your Alice" Josh asked

"Manipulation, Nullification, Copy-Steal and Seal Alice" Mikan answered

"Wow, cool alice"

"Thanks, what's yours?"

"Water alice, maybe its time for you to take a rest! Your probably tired because of you concert yesterday"

"probably"Mikan said and with that she sleep

after a few minutes Josh wakes her up

"oi! mikan wake up were here"Josh said while shaking mikan that makes mikan open her eyes and it lands down on a amazing school

"wow! its beautiful! I thought father has bad taste in building designs"Mikan said

"Is that so?"Josh asked while sweatdropping

"Are you Ms. Mikan Sakura and Mr. Josh Iyematsu" a blonde hair guy wearing a plain white polo asked

"yes and you are?" Mikan asked

"oh! sorry my name is Narumi and I am your Homeroom teacher"Narumi introduced

"oh! Mr. Narumi can I asked you a favor?"Josh asked

"yes!what is it?"

"can Mikan have her disguise.Well you see she is the worlds famous Mikan Sakura after all "

"oh!yes! you can!then we better get to her room first"

"okay!"

they walk to the silent corridor until they reach a big room at the top floor. they enter the room and the 2 young lads was surprised in what they saw a big pink room with so many hightech appliances

"well then lets start the makeover"Narumi said with a evil glint shown in his face

Fastforward

They are standing at the front of a classroom which is room of class 2-B.Narumi enters the room leaving Josh and Mikan behind

Meanwhile inside the classroom...

"uhm"narumi was clearing his throat which made the student silent

"class we have a new student" Narumi announced " guys please enter"he said then the door open revealing two teenagers that makes the girls drool over(except a certain raven hair girl) and all the boys jaw drop (except a blonde hair guy and a raven hair guy)

" Hello! my name is Josh Iyematsu"josh introduced.Josh has a bloody highlights on his silky blonde and a light red eyes, he is tall and ahas a fair white skin

"hello! My name is Sakura Ringo"Mikan said.Mikan's disguise has a long wavy and calm dark blue hair with a pair of yellow eyes. She is not so tall but her skin is as white and pure as snow

"sensei what's their alice"a light oranged headed guy asked

"Josh alice is water while Ringo is Sealing and Nullification which makes both of them a special star" Narumi explained

"sensei what is their type" a giel asked

"you see josh belongs to the fourth type and Ringo doesn't belong to any type, well its because everytime she uses her sealing alice that belongs to the fourth type the life span that was supposed to be deducted was nullified because of her nullification alice" Narumi explained

"Then Josh Partner would be Nonoko and Ringo's partner would be Natsume then see yah!and of course youll sit beside your partners"

"wh..whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttttt?????????????????????????"A girl with a green hair shouted

"calm down Sumire"Narumi said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

To all people who review thank you very much Ill promise Ill try my best to create a longer story and Ill also try my best to check the grammar…well I guess Sumire's role on shouting what would never be changed I guess…

DISCLAIMER: I certaintly don't own gakuen alice even though I always want to

then on with the story

Chapter3: the tour and the First impression

"Sensei tell me why would this ugly creature be partner with my Natsume-kun" Sumire said blowing her nose off

"Well, you see Sumire, Natsume is the only one who has no partner so I guess that's it" Narumi explain trying to calm the angry Sumire "so class goodbye" and with that Narumi exits the room and Mikan walks towards the sit of our famous blackcat and sits beside him."Can you give me a tour?"mikan asked suddenly "whatever.its my work isn't it?"natsume answered"well thank you mr?mikan said"Hyuuga..hyuuga natsume!"natsume introduced..

Fast Forward..at lunch break

"well lets start the tour this is the elementary division and those are the dorms and that is the high school division in that part is the teacher's lounge"Natsume explained touring mikan "well is that so!Thank you for the tou Natsume-kun"Mikan said"well whatever just don't bother me okay!"natsume ordered "cold hearted" Mikan murmur under her breath "did you say something ?"Natsume asked raising his eyebrow"nothing,then if you'll excuse me" Mikan answered walking away but just her clumsy old self trips in a small stone that allows natsume to see clearly her panties "Nice panties polka dots"Natsume said while smirking "why you!"Mikan shouted "Shut up youre annoying" Natsume countered"annoying is better than being a pervert"Mikan answered"Its you who showed it to me!"Natsume defended"whatever you say!"Mikan said as she surrendered and started to walk then the wind pass blowing her hair elegantly and beautifully

"She is pretty but annoying, That girl is an Idiot and I know that she would bring more trouble in this school"Natsume thought as her expression change

"That boy sure is cute but really cold-hearted,He sure is strong! Black cat it is nice to Meet you"Mikan thought while her face is forming a smile

"But there is one thing that would entertain me, and I know deep down that in this school because of you and me things will get more and more interesting" They both thought at the same time.

Josh smiles watching those to and said" A new love will arise soon isn't it Hideki-kun"while tapping the shoulder of 5 years old young boy with a agressive bloody orange hair and an innocent gold eyes that only look forward to one person her sister Mikan Sakura a.k.a Ringo Sakura that was frowning because of what Josh said and then replied

" I know Josh-niichan but if a single tear of sadness fall from nee-chans face Ill open the door of hell for him and thats a promise"which made Josh feel the chills.

"I'll be on your side then Hideki Sakura if that happen, but Mikan doesn't realley change! not noticing me in the classroom" a young raven-headed girl with an emotionless face said

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Josh shouted

"shut up stupid" Hideki annoyingly said

"sorry but Hotaru really surprises me!"Josh defended"But things will get more interesting than usual and more weirder than usual don't you think now that the 5 seals has been put up on the same place" Josh continued


End file.
